Imperfect
by Truth is Fairy Tail
Summary: "The face of an angel, her hair like chocolate, her eyes like diamonds, her skin like porcelain, and she smelt of vanilla." This woman seemed perfect at first, but nobody is perfect. OCxGray OCxNatsu ErzaxJellal
1. Chapter 1

(Natsu's POV)

Oh god, I felt like throwing up. I will never EVER do this again. My stomach was churning, a vile taste entering my mouth as a collapsed forward.

"A-Are you okay?" the dude who was working on this train asked me.

I just groaned, not able to talk without barfing. "Aye!" Happy agreed for me, knowing I couldn't answer "this happens all the time." The talking blue cat waved the man off with a cheerful look on his face.

"Impossible!" I yelled, shakily getting up "I will never ride a train, ever again..." That's when the vile taste in my mouth became stronger. I quickly slapped my hand onto my mouth, my cheeks puffing out as I spun towards the open window and held onto the ledge with both hands, my head hanging out as I coughed up the mixture of brown and green vomit. There goes my lunch…

"If the info we got is correct, Salamander should be in this town," Happy said in a joyful tone, despite my current state "lets go!" He stated to head for the door.

I coughed a bit more and didn't bother looking at him, one of my hands reaching for my stomach. "L-Let me… rest for a while," I groaned again.

"Okay!" Happy cheered and hopped outside, I could see him through the window.

That's when my worst nightmare happened. The train started up again and left the station. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Great, I was going to lose my breakfast, too.

"Ah…" I could hear Happy say faintly, barely making out the last words "it departed already."

* * *

(Fay's POV)

"So this is the only magic shop in town," I wondered out loud, standing in front of the store. I peered inside, only to see an old man at the counter and not a single other soul there. "Well, I guess I could give it a shot."

Stepping inside, I looked around the store, putting a finger to my bottom lip and grasping my elbow with my other hand. It had a bunch of random stuff like magazines, rings, cards, potions, where were the gate keys?

"Why, hello!" the old man at the counter greeted me. His hair stuck out to the sides, his jawline wide, nose upturned, and ears sticking out with his hair.

"Hi," I greeted with a small friendly, but unsure, smile "am I right to think this is the only magic shop in town?"

"Yes… this town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with," he replied in a hoarse voice "only less than %10 of townspeople can actually use magic, so this store is mainly targeting travelling mages."

"So, I've wasted my time? That's just great. Do you know how hard it is to travel from town to town for one specific thing?" I sighed, my face boiling with annoyance. It wasn't this guys fault, but I can't control my anger that much.

"Please don't say that. Look around. We have some new items, too!" the man brought out a small device "this 'colors' magic is probably the most popular one among girls, you can change the color of your outfit!" He then demonstrated, turning his goo green top to hex purple.

I frowned, rolling my eyes. "Please, thats completely useless to me. And expensive, too. I'm looking for some gate keys, gold ones in particular."

"Gate keys?" he questioned, raising his brows "that's an unusual request. We don't get many of those in stock…"

"Ah ha!" I fist pumped as I finally found a gate key, picking up the box that it was in "the white doggy!"

"That's not strong at all…" the old man commented, striking a nerve in me. He was a running commentary, this guy.

"I know," I narrowed my eyes with a slight edge to my tone "but I've been wanting the key ever since I was a little girl. How much?"

"20,000 jewel!" the man said a bit too cheerfully.

My eye twitched, a sweat drop appearing on my head. "Um… could you repeat that? I think I misheard you."

"I said, 20,000 jewel."

"Aw, come on," I leaned over to purposely show off my cleavage, winking at the old geyser with a flirty look "how much is it really worth?"

_4 minutes later…_

I left the store just as there was a small explosion inside. That'll teach that old geyser to only take of 1000j, he must have been blind! "IS MY SEX APPEAL ONLY WORTH 1000 JEWEL?!" I yelled with pure rage, kicking over a sign that was set out outside a random cafe. I ignored the few people that glanced over to me, crossing my arms as my face boiled bright red.

"SALAMANDER!" I heard a bunch of girls scream. Looking back to see a big crowd, I frowned out of concern and unsheathed my sword from my back. "What the hell is going on?" I muttered, slowly slinking my way over to the crowd.

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

"I ended up riding the train twice," I told Happy with a groan. I really did ride the train twice, and god it was painful. Hours on end of having to stand that moving vehicle… I would rather be friends with Gray then have to go on another train, and that's saying something. I only just managed to get back in two hours thanks to a few short cuts.

"So, you're bad with transportation," Happy clarified for me, walking beside me. The blue cat was as cheerful as always, lifting my spirits slightly but not completely.

My stomach grumbled, causing me to sigh. "And I'm hungry…" I moaned.

"We don't have any money," Happy replied, earning another groan from me.

"Hey, Happy?" I asked "they probably meant Igneel when they said Salamander, right?"

"Yep! I can only think of Igneel when I hear dragon of fire!"

"That's what I thought too," I smiled, forgetting all my previous problems, then held my hands in the air because of my victory "I finally found him! I feel a little better now!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered, jumping in the air with excitement.

That's when we heard a crowd of people yelling and cheering from not far away, causing me to raise an eyebrow. That's when I heard them squeal the name 'Salamander'. "SEE! SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!" I grinned.

"Aye!" Happy jumped up again, then once he hit the ground we both broke into a sprint.

* * *

(Fay's POV)

I got to the crowd, only to see a bunch of girls excited about something. Sighing, I put away my sword again. What the hell were they excited about, anyway? Actually, after thinking about it for a while they did say 'Salamander'. If I remember correctly, he's a famous wizard from… "Fairy Tail…" I breathed with excitement, clenching my fists with determination as I pushed to the front to see Salamander. I needed to see him, I REALLY hoped he was hot. This was so exciting!

As I finally got through the herd of girls, able to see what they were surrounding, my heart thumped loudly in my chest. I don't know why, this guy wasn't that hot. In fact, he was just average looking to me. So why did my heart rate change? What's going on?

"Ha ha, I'm had!" Salamander said to some of the girls "I can't walk like this!"

I couldn't move, neither could I talk. What happened to me?! Why am I suddenly acting like this?!

That's when everything just went crazy. He… he looked at me. My heart completely gave out, causing me of bite my lip and hold my hands against my throbbing chest. Oh god, this isn't right. Is it because he's a famous mage?! Is that why my hearts beating so fast?!

I couldn't hear a voice yell "IGNEEL! IGNEEL!" over my loud thoughts. It was too hard to. I'm… maybe… "IGNEEL!" the voice yelled again, the owner of that voice stumbling through the crowd in front of me and falling at Salamander's feet, a huge grin on his face. He was pretty well toned, not too much but he still had some abs, and was wearing clothes that of a poor person. He also had a huge duffel bag and blanket on his back. A small blue cat was standing next to him.

I was snapped out of my trance, my heart rate slowing down as something shattered in my mind. What? What happened? My memories were hazy…

"Who the hell are you?!" the guy who had broken my trance asked Salamander rudely, standing up and running a hand through his spiky pink hair.

Salamander looked surprised Natsu didn't recognize him, then he smiled in a charming way, which made me want to gag. "Maybe you know me as… Salamander," he proposed, holding his chin between two fingers as he failed to look handsome. I blinked for one second to see the pink haired guy was already out of the crowd and walking away. Wow, that was fast… "GONE ALREADY?!" Salamander exclaimed, a sweat drop appearing on his head.

"YOU'RE SO RUDE!" one of the girls yelled as a bunch of the girls in Salamander's little fan club went after the poor guy with pink hair.

"SHE'S RIGHT, SALAMANDER-SAN IS A GREAT MAGE!" another yelled as they lifted the guy up in the air, throwing him to the ground and starting to beat him up.

"APOLOGIZE TO HIM!" a third one screamed in his ear.

Salamander sighed, smiling smugly. I so wanted to punch him… "That's enough, girls. He didn't really mean it, either."

"You're so kind…" everyone but me and the pink haired guy drooled over Salamander. I, however, glared at the so-called 'famous' wizard. What a jerk… I finally realized what happened to me before.

Looking back over to that dark blue haired asshole, I scowled to see he was writing on a piece of paper as he walked towards the pink haired guy, the crowd making way for him. "I'll give you my signature so you can show it off you your friends," he said in a cocky tone.

"I don't want it," the pink haired guy rolled his eyes as he stood up, a bored expression on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" the crowd of girls picked the pink haired guy, and his blue cat, up and threw him straight into a building not far away "GET LOST!"

"UGH!" the guy crashed straight into the building, his cat following him. I frowned, biting my lip with concern. "That's definitely not Igneel…" he coughed weakly.

"Aye!" the cat agreed, causing me to jump. It talked?!

"I appreciated your enthusiastic welcome," Salamander said, causing me to snap my head back to him with a small snarl "but I have some errands to run at the port. So please excuse me." He snapped his fingers and purple flames appeared under his feet, effortlessly lifting him up in the air. "We're having a party on my yacht tonight, and you're all invited!" he called back to everyone in the crowd before using his magic to fly into the air and disappear.

A bunch of girls fangirled over him, causing me to sigh as I pushed through the crowd and over to the pink haired guy from before, coming up behind him. "What is he?" the pink hair guy asked in an annoyed tone, a grimace on his face.

"He is really disgusting."

He looked back at me, his brown eyes full of childish curiosity. The cat looked back at me as well, looking much less angry than the boy.

"Hi!" I waved, trying to keep a cheerful smile on my face but it clearly wasn't working "thanks for that!"

The pair looked confused, giving me a questioning look.

_15 minutes later…_

I couldn't believe it, why did I offer to do this. I sat in a restaurant with that guy from before and his cat. I offered to do this in thanks of helping me earlier, but I clearly made a mistake. The pink haired guy had ordered everything on the menu and was scoffing it all down, food flying everywhere. The cat was eating a fish at the same rapid pace, and the fish was raw. "Yhuuur ah naiz burzoon!" the guy exclaimed with food still in his mouth, probably meaning 'you're a nice person'.

"Yhup! Yhup! Yhup!" the cat agreed.

They looked so stupid… "It's okay, just please eat a bit slower. Your totally not embarrassing me and making food splatter everywhere," I rose an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. There goes the discount I got from my sex appeal... "What are your names?"

The guy stopped eating for a second and swallowed the mountain of food in his mouth, being polite for once "I'm Natsu, and this is Happy."

"Aye!" Happy agreed after finishing his fish, grabbing another one to eat.

"I'm Fay," I gave an unsure smile.

"Why were you thanking us, anyway?" Natsu asked curiously "you still haven't explained."

"Just wait, I'm getting to that," I rolled my eyes "that Salamander guy was using a spell called 'charm'. It's a magic that attracts others hearts to the caster and it was already banned several years ago… that asshole must have gone through a lot to get it, what a creeper…" I shivered for a second, then regained my confident aura "but, thanks to you guys jumping in, you broke the spell on me."

"I zee," Natsu said, stuffing a chicken drumstick in his mouth.

"I may not look like much, but I'm a mage too!" I exclaimed happily, starting to get excited to share my thoughts with someone.

"Oooh."

"I'm not a member of any guild yet, though. Ah, a guild is an association of mages, and it will mediate on jobs and other information to mages. Mages won't be considered 'full-fledged' until they join a guild."

"Fga…"

"But! But!" I was completely fangirling now, standing up and making hand gestures as I talked "there are many guilds all over the world, but its freaking hard to get into the good ones. Many MANY great mages will gather together at the one they wanna get into! AHH! I don't know what to do! I want to get in, but I bet it'll be hard…"

"Na…"

"You wouldn't understand, though! I sort of went into Fay land, sorry. I've probably bored you out of your minds," I waved them off "but I'm going to join the best guild, and I'll become the strongest mage in Fiore! I bet I'll be able to get all the hardest jobs there, it'll be good for training, you know?"

"I… I see…" Natsu gave me a bored and unimpressed look.

Happy looked up at me, sweating with an even more bored look "you sure do talk a lot…"

"By the way…" I started, ignoring Happy's hurtful comment "weren't you guys looking for someone?"

"Aye! Igneel!" Happy nodded cheerfully.

"I heard that Salamander is coming to this town," Natsu sighed "so we came, but it was the wrong person."

"This Salamander didn't look like a Salamander."

"I totally believed it was igneel, though. Such a bummer," Natsu slammed his fist down on the table with a small annoyed groan.

"How could a human look like a Salamander," I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"He doesn't look like a Salamander, he is one," Natsu said casually "Igneel's a dragon."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, jumped up and knocking a bunch on food on the table over "AND YOU THOUGHT YOU'D FIND HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOWN! BAKA'S!"

Natsu and Happy looked dumbfounded. Natsu tried to say a retort, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"AND YOU ONLY JUST NOTICED?!" I sighed and face palmed, pulling out my wallet and throwing a bunch of money on the table. It should be enough to pay for the food. "I better go, now. But take your time, this should be enough jewel to pay for your… meal." I started to walk back towards the entrance of the restaurant, huffing some hair out of my eyes. I should have tied it back today.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD! THANK YOU!" I heard Natsu and Happy yell behind me, causing me to jump and snap my head back towards them.

"STOP THANKING ME, IT'S EMBARRASSING!" I snapped, my face boiling with anger "don't worry, you helped me out so we're even."

"But we didn't try to help you, so it doesn't count," Natsu said with a guilt look.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Oh yeah, I know!" Natsu jumped with excitement, slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand. He pulled Salamander's autograph out of the pocket on the inside of his cloak "I'll give you this!"

"DON'T GIVE IT TO ME, YOU BAKA!" I exclaimed angrily, slapping him upside the head.

"Ow…" he groaned with a sheepish smile.

_47 minutes later…_

I sat on the bench at the local park in Harujion, reading Sorcerers Weekly. Sorcerers Weekly is a magazine dedicated to famous mages and guilds. It's also specialized in magic.

"Fairy Tail Guild caused more trouble?" I asked myself as I read an article that I couldn't help but laugh at "what is it this time? They destroyed the Devon Thief family, but also destroyed 7 townhouses in the process?" I cracked up, doubling over and clutching my stomach. "Oh god, they went fucking overboard!" I breathed, panting from laughing so hard. Wiping a tear from my eye, I sat up straight again and turned the page, seeing a photo spread from the one and only Mirajane. "Geez, does she do anything else but wear bikini's all day? That's so scampy, at least I don't use my feminine wiles unless I have to…" I chuckled, shaking my head "she's Fairy Tail's calling card. I wonder if she is as reckless as the others… I mean, how do I join Fairy Tail? Do I have to learn some super strong magic or something, cause I'm pretty sure I remember a few re-equip spells. I wonder if I have to be interviewed, I already know what to say. Whatever I have to do, I'll do it. I mean, it's Fairy Tail!"

"I see, you want to join Fairy Tail?"

I jumped out of my skin, my magazine tumbling to the ground as I looked back to see Salamander pop out of the bushes behind me. I drew my sword and gave him a 'what the fuck' look. "Have you been following me, you creep?!"

"What, no! Well, I have but in a good way," Salamander stepped out of the bush, giving me a charming but unnerving smile.

"Is there a good way to stalk someone…?"

"I just came to invite a beautiful lady like you to come to the party on my yacht. Someone with your beauty should be invited personally."

"Let me just tell you that stupid charm won't work," I growled "it's weakness is awareness! It's useless since I understand how it works!"

"I knew it!" Salamander exclaimed "I knew you were a mage since our eyes first met. It's okay, I'll be happy as long as you just come to my party."

"Why the hell would I want to make _you _happy?!" what a douchebag…

"What are you talking about, that charm was only a trial. I just wanted to be a celebrity at my own party, is that too much to ask?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"You baka, you're not even close to being a celebrity…" I started to leave, not putting up with this crap.

"WAIT!" Salamander ran after me desperately, grabbing my wrist and stopping me "you want to join Fairy Tail Guild, right?"

I gasped, looking at him wide eyed. He couldn't be…

"Have you ever heard of Salamander? _From Fairy Tail?_" he winked at me, making me feel excited and sick at the same time.

I could help but fangirl slightly "I-I have… you mean to tell me your _that _Salamander?! YOU'RE A FAIRY TAIL MAGE?!"

"I am," he gave me a smug look "and I could talk to the master if you really want to join…"

"This will be the best party ever, won't it?!" I cozied up against him with hearts in my eyes, squealing from excitement.

"Woah, that was easy," Salamander grumbled.

"CAN I REALLY JOIN FAIRY TAIL?!" I couldn't help it, I would do anything to join the guild. Fairy Tail is practically my dream.

"Of course," he smiled and nodded "just don't tell anyone about the charm."

"I won't, I promise!" I crossed my heart then hoped to die, grinning.

"I'll see you at the party then!" he left. As soon as he was out of sight I broke out of my faze, my previous feelings shattering like glass.

"Dammit!" I cursed "he pseudo charmed me! Well, I guess at least I can join Fairy Tail! I just have to pretend to be nice to that jackass until then. Shit, I never thought about how hard that'd be, I guess I'm the real idiot…" I sheathed my sword and sighed, heading back to where I was staying to find something to wear.

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

It was now night-time and I was walking across the town bridge with Happy. "Phaa! I sure ate a lot!" I burped and laughed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, walking along the railing of the bridge so we were at eye level. He then looked over to the view of the town and the ocean, spotting a yacht out at sea. "Oh yeah! Salamander said he'd have a party on a ship, I wonder if it's that one."

I gagged, leaning over and resting my head on the railing on the bridge. "I feel sick…"

"Don't get motion sickness just by imagining it!" Happy told me, causing me to gag again.

A little bit down the bridge, two girls caught my attention. "Look! Look!" the one with the short black hair exclaimed "that's the ship! That's Salamander-sama's ship! I wish I could go to his party…"

The one with the messy blonde hair looked confused. "Salamander?"

"You don't know about him?" the first one asked, surprised "he's that great mage who's in town! I heard he's a mage from the famous Fairy Tail guild!"

Both me and Happy perked up at this, wondering what they were talking about. He was from Fairy Tail?! "Fairy Tail…" I muttered, narrowing my eyes. I looked back out at the ocean again at the small dot that was a ship, covering my mouth and gagging again. I kneeled down and looking through the frame of the railing, glaring at the ship as sweat dripped down my forehead "... he's from Fairy Tail…"

* * *

(Fay's POV)

I sat on a couch in a private room on Salamander's yacht, smiling as I faced him oh the chair opposite me. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it'd be easy to get into Fairy Tail at this rate. "Fay, huh?" Salamander asked me, smiling in his usual cocky way "that's a nice name. It has a magical feel to it…"

"Thanks," I said as politely as possible, pressing down on the skirt of my short blue dress. It was nothing too drastic, just one solid color with an elegant one off shoulder. My brown hair was pulled back in a fancy bun, my makeup bringing out my crystal blue eyes.

"Let's toast with a glass of wine, first," Salamander stood up, taking the bottle of wine off the table between us and pouring the drink into the glass in front of me.

"Don't you have other girls to bother?" I asked, sweating from nerves.

"It's absolutely fine, I only want to drink with you," Salamander shook his head and put the bottle back down on the table, using his telekinesis magic to make the wine float into small balls in the air "now try opening your mouth, pearls of wine will slowly come in."

EW! How annoying! Urgh, be strong Fay. Just bare with it. Just be patient. I opened my mouth. Be patient. Patient! Patient! Patient! That's when I realized something so obvious I felt stupid for not knowing before. I stood up and used my magic to effortlessly bat the wine to the side, far away from me. "What the fuck are you doing? This is a sleeping drug, isn't it?"

"Oohh, how did you know," Salamander looked down, hiding his expression from me.

"Don't misunderstand me," I commanded angrily "I want to join Fairy Tail, but if I have to become your girlfriend to do that I'd rather just swim all the way back home."

There was silence for a moment, then I swore I heard Salamander let out a tiny chuckle. "You're a bad girl. If you were to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't get hurt."

"WHAT?!" I felt two strong arms pull me back, stopping me from going hulk on Salamander. I looked from side to side to see two burly looking guys, really ugly, holding me back.

"Oh good job, Salamander-sama," one said, liking his lips in a creepy way.

The other grinned "we haven't had such a pretty one in a while…"

Urgh, such creeps. "What the hell is going on, will someone tell me for once!" I looked around to see that there was now a whole crew of burly tough looking fags holding sleeping girls.

Feeling a hand hold my chin, I did the only thing I could. I bit it, causing the hand to withdraw. I scowled and looked up at Salamander, who despite being just bit had a smug look on his face. "Welcome to our slave ship," he laughed evilly "I must ask you to remain silent until we get to boscow, lady."

I was sweating intensely, slightly scared. "Boscow?" I held back tears "what about Fairy Tail?!"

"I told you, it's a slave ship. I brought you in as merchandise from the beginning. Just give up."

"Never," I clenched my fists, still struggling against the two burly dudes. I spat in Salamander's face, causing some of the guys on the ship to laugh at me.

"You thought this out well, Salamander," one of the guys said "when girls are influenced by Charm, they will fawn to become our merchandise."

"It seems that charm won't work on this lady… so we'll just have to give her a little training," another laughed.

What have I gotten myself into? No, this can't be… What is he…? How can someone do something like this…? I felt a hand touch my leg under my skirt and I stiffened eyes wide. When the hand came out it was holding a key ring with my gate keys on it. "Hrmm," Salamander held the keys up on his index finger "the keys of gates, huh? I see you are a stellar spirit mage."

"Stellar Spirit? What is that? We have absolutely no clue about magic," one of the guys holding Lucy asked.

"Well, don't worry about that," Salamander waved the guy off casually "only contracted mages can use this magic, so it's useless to me." He then carelessly threw my keys out the window.

I couldn't help but let out a small gasp, tears now streaming down my eyes. I felt so weak, so useless. I didn't have my keys, my sword was back at the place I was staying at, which meant requip magic was useless, and I had my arm held behind my back. I fell victim to this… this savage!

Salamander walked over to the fire place in the room, taking the brander that was resting in the fire out and holding it towards me with such a smug and evil look on his face that I wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of. "Let me brand you a slave, first. It'll be a little hot but please bear with it."

He's performing slavery... cheating people… abusing magic… "You are the worst mage ever, I hope you die painfully," I seethed, face red hot with anger.

That's when the ceiling of the room caved in, causing everyone including myself to gasp in surprize. wood came crashing to the ground, just missing everyone by a centimetre or two. Crashing to the ground right next to Salamander was a very familiar guy with intimidating brown eyes and spiky pink hair. It was Natsu! He glared at Salamander intensely just as the horrible mage regained balance. "It's that brat from earlier!" Salamander exclaimed angrily.

I managed to pry my hand away from one of the guys holding me back, trying to reach out to him. "Natsu!" I yelled, tears like crystals dripping down my porcelain cheeks.

Just as Natsu was about to play hero, he gagged and covered his mouth with his hand, turning away as his face turned green. No, I can't take it.

"YOU BAKA!" I scolded him, angry as hell right now.

"WHA?! WHATS GOING ON?!" Salamander was as confused as I was "WHY WOULD A BRAT FALL FROM THE SKY?!"

"And he's already got motion sickness, too," one of the guys in Salamander's crew commented.

"Fay, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked as I managed to pull away my other arm and quickly dash away from the guys to the other side of the room, now free.

"Happy!" I exclaimed, looking up to the hole in the roof to see the cheerful blue cat "This guy tricked me! He said he'd get me into Fairy Tail!"

Everyone else on the boat except me, Happy, and Natsu seemed confused.

"Wait a second, since when did you have wings?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows, seeing how Happy was flying in the air with two small white wings.

"We'll talk later!" Happy decided, flying down to me and wrapping his tail around my waist, lifting me in the air "let's get out of here!"

"Woah!" I couldn't believe what was happening. This was so fast paced… "You're forgetting about Natsu!"

"I can't carry two people, he'll be fine," Happy flew straight up, back through the roof and into the sky.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Salamander yelled angrily, sending beams of purple fire up at us. Thankfully, Happy dodged each beam. He was surprisingly fast. "Tch!" Salamander grimaced "DON'T LET THAT WOMAN GET AWAY! IT'LL BE A PROBLEM IF SHE REPORTS US TO THE MAGIC COUNCIL!"

"Yes, sir!" a guy from Salamander's crew nodded.

As me and Happy were in the air, there were the sounds of gunshots. A quarrel of bullets flew up towards us, Happy once again dodging them all. "Fay, listen," he started.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" I snapped at Happy, wanting to throttle the cat.

"My transformation effect has worn off," he said quietly. His wings disappeared and we fell to the water below.

"STUPID FUCKING CAT!" I yelled just before hitting the water surface and holding my breath. As I fell down slowly in the cat, Happy floating next to me, I turned on my stomach and swum forward, struggling to hold my breath. I don't believe that Salamander is from Fairy Tail, he couldn't be! It's so lucky we're in a shallow place as I easily spotted my gate keys, resting on a rock in the water.

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I shakily got to my feet, coughing out nothing as I tried to pull myself together. I needed to know one thing… "Fai… ry…" I panted.

"Huh?" the douchebag calling himself Salamander rose and eyebrow to look at me.

"...tail… you…" I struggled to say the words.

* * *

(Fay's POV)

"PHA!" I burst up, breaking the water and releasing my breath as strands of hair stuck to my soaking forehead. I gripped my keys tightly and pulled one off the key ring, not paying attention to Happy who popped up beside me. "Here I come," I said with determination, glancing back over to the yacht as I held my hand up in the air, holding a key. Shivering slightly at the cold against my wet skin, I brought the key down to the water and flicked my wrist like I was unlocking something. "OPEN! A DOOR TO THE TREASURE VASE PALACE! AQUARIUS!"

A mermaid like burst out of the water. She had a silver urn in her hands, light blue hair, and fancy jewelry with dark blue eyes.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!" Happy stared at Aquarius with wide eyes, impressed.

"I'm a Stellar Spirit Mage," I grinned, holding up Aquarius' key to show off to Happy "I can use gate keys to summon spirits from another world." I turned to my spirit. "NOW AQUARIUS!" I ordered confidently "USE YOUR POWER TO SEND BACK THAT SHIP OVER THERE TO THE COAST!"

"Tch," Aquarius rolled her eyes at me, not moving one inch.

I glared at her. "What did you just say?" I rose an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"You are such and annoying kid," Aquarius commented, striking a nerve or two in me "let me tell you one thing. If you ever drop my key again I'll murder you in your sleep."

"Sorry princess, now go do your job," I huffed, glancing away from her.

"Fine, bitch. ORAAH!" Aquarius used her powers to send a humongous wave towards the yacht, sending it to the port. The wave took me and Happy with it.

"YAAAAHHHHHH!" I felt myself being pushed by an unstoppable force, not seeing the ship as I accidentally swallowed some water. When I finally hit the beach, I coughed up the water that had been swallowed. My body stung all over. "I… hate you… Aquarius…" I choked.

Aquarius, who was now in front of me, smirked. "Trust me, I hate you too, darling. Oh god, I just realized something. I didn't mean to get the ship… oh well! Don't bother calling me for a few days, I have a vacation with my boyfriend. _And he's hot._"

"Don't have to rub it in," I grumbled as I watched Aquarius disappeared in a white glow.

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I had no idea what had just happened. I was on the yacht with that poser and his crew when suddenly the boat went out of control and crashed into something. Finally, it as over.

"What's… what's going on?" the poser demanded, standing up from the crash.

"It stopped," I smiled, everyone looking to me as I stood up casually "the rocking… stopped."

That's when Fay burst into the ship, a worried expression on her face. I couldn't help but notice her beauty, looking away so I wouldn't have to deal with that romantic crush crap. "NATSU!" she yelled as she ran inside, a key ring with silver and gold keys being gripped tightly in her hand. Fay was drenched head to toe in salt water. "ARE YOU OKA-!" she was surprised to notice I had not a single injury on me as I glared at the guy who claimed to be Salamander, my fists clenched.

"Hmm?" speaking of the devil, he started to open the stupid big mouth of his again "brat, you shouldn't get on other peoples ships without permission."

I took of my cloak, a smile hidden by my scaly scarf, and I tossed the black clothing item on the ground.

"Hey! Throw him out, quick!" the poser yelled to his little entourage.

Fay seemed to stiffen, getting her keys ready. "Leave this to me!"

"Don't worry," Happy reassured her "I forgot to tell you this, but Natsu's a mage too."

"WHAT?!" the look on Fay's face made me want to laugh, but I kept it in.

Two guys rushed for me, but before they got to me I talked, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. "Are you a mage of Fairy Tail," I asked, beyond enraged.

"WHAT ABOUT IT?!" the poser smirked.

"Let me get a good look at your face…" I narrowed my eyes, looking at his face closely. The two guys from before then continued to rush at me, but I just whacked them to the side simply. "I'M NATSU AND I'M FROM FAIRY TAIL!" I snapped at the poser "AND I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!"

"Wha?!" the poser jumped back in surprize.

Fay's eyes widened. "Eh?" she asked innocently, which was a bit out of character for her. Well, at least what I know of her. "NATSU IS A MAGE FROM FAIRY TAIL?!" Fay exclaimed at the top of her lungs "FAIRY TAIL?!"

I made sure I showed off my guild mark on my shoulder, letting people know I was the real deal and not a poser like the jackass standing in front of me.

"W-wha?! That mark! He's the real deal, Bora-san!" one of the crew members yelled in fear.

"IDIOT! DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!" Bora snapped.

"Bora," Happy said out loud "Bora of prominence. He was banished from a mage guild called 'Titan Nose' years ago."

"I've heard about him, he committed several thefts and crimes using magic," Lucy agreed.

"I don't care if you're a bastard or a good person," I snarled at Bora, my eye twitching dangerously "but I can't forgive you for using our name."

"WHATEVER! YOU'RE JUST A NOISY BRAT!" Bora cast a powerful spell, sending an explosion of blue flame right at Natsu. It was unavoidable.

"NATSU!" Fay yelped, looking concerned, for me as sweat dripped down her nearly perfect face. Her eyes then narrowed with anger.

"Hmmph!" Bora smiled smugly, thinking he won. Oh, if only!

"Awful."

Everyones eyes widened out of shock, Bora now sweating heavily.

The fire started to disappear as I sucked it all in without a single worry. "What is it? Are you really a fire mage? I've never tasted such awful 'fire'."

"HUH?!" just about everyone on the yacht exclaimed as I finished my awful tasting meal.

"Thank you for the food," I smirked and wiped my mouth with the back of my wrist.

"WHA WHA WHA… WHAT IS HE?!" Bora yelled, clearly scared.

"FIRE…?! DID HE JUST EAT FIRE?!" a guy in the crew screamed.

"Fire won't work on Natsu," Happy clarified, stating the obvious.

Fay stared at me with wide eyes. "I've never seen such magic!"

"Now that I've eaten," I grinned and stood in my fighting stance "I CAN FEEL MY POWER! HERE I COME!"

Bora screamed, Fay just using the chance to summon one of her spirits. Was she blind, could she not see I had the situation at hand? "OPEN! DOOR TO THE GOLDEN BULL PALACE! TAURUS!"

Taurus appeared in front of her. Fay looked over to me and gave me a small smile. "Taurus! Defeat the crew but leave that guy there alone," she pointed to Bora "I'm sure someone else wants to take care of him."

I grinned wider. "Now you're talking…"

"Bora-san!" one of his crew exclaimed before me and Taurus attacked everyone "rosy hair and a scales-like scarf, no doubt! He's the real-!"

Taurus hit the guy with his ax and the guy went flying straight into a wall.

I held my hands out in front of my mouth and blowing fire straight at Bora.

"Salamander," Fay finished for the guy who got knocked out before, eye wide.

"Remember it well," I said to Bora with a flaming fist. I had knocked out the whole crew on the ship with my fire and knocked out Fay's stellar spirit, now pulling my fist back behind me as I glared at Bora. My hand caught fire and I punched Bora with immense strength, destroying most of the ship.

"Eating fire and punching with fire," Fay wondered out loud "is it even magic?"

"Dragon lungs spew flames," Happy explained for me "it's scales melt flames, and it's nails are dressed with flames. This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon's constitution. He's a dragon slayer! Igneel taught Natsu this."

"It's unusual for a dragon to teach someone dragon interception magic, isn't it," Fay sighed, shaking her head "but your too dumb to think of that, stupid cat…" She looked over to me beating up Bora. "It's amazing, but… he's overdoing it."

Just as he said that, I pretty much caused an explosion that destroyed, not just the ship, but the whole port.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS RUCKUS?!" a voice yelled, followed by a bunch of stomping from metal boots marching on the ground. Since the ship was wide open now, we were technically outside.

"The military!" Fay exclaimed. Not wanting to get her in trouble, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her away as fast as possible, Happy following us.

"Crap!" I yelled "Let's run!"

"LET ME GO YOU BAKA!"

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" I asked Fay, causing her anger to just drain away instantly. She stopped in her tracks, causing me to tug her a few times. "DON'T STOP RUNNING, LET'S GO TO FAIRY TAIL!"

"O… Okay… yes!" Fay grinned and ran forward. Now she ended up being the one dragging me, god she was fast.

And so we ran back to my guild, away from the chaos Fay caused… Sorry, I meant me. I would say Fay, but Erza just threatened to kill me so… you get what I mean!

* * *

(No ones POV)

A hand was slammed down on the table, a newspaper under it. "THOSE IDIOTS AT FAIRY TAIL DID IT AGAIN! THEY DESTROYED HALF THE PORT! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!"

"I WON'T BE SURPRISED IF A TOWN DISAPPEARS IN A DAY!"

"Don't jinx it, I feel like they really might do that…"

"Anyway, I reported to the government that they did it to arrest Bora."

"Oh geez…"

It was the magic council, surrounding the table they normally had their meetings at.  
"I like those idiots though," a council member with blue hair laughed.

"YOU! JUST SHUT UP!"

"It is true that they're a bunch of idiots, but it is also true that they have a lot of skillful mages. That's why we are quiet at a loss. Indeed a tricky subject."

"Just let them be," the blue haired one said simply.

"WHAT?!"

"_If we don't have idiots like that… this world wouldn't be fun."_

* * *

**Finally! Finished! Oh god, that took hours. XD 2am and I'm still writing, yeesh. Oh well, it's the holidays! So what do you think? I like Lucy, but replacing her was one way to safely use an OC without straying from the storyline as Lucy is undeveloped in the first chapter. It may seem like they are saying a lot of the same lines from the manga right now, but in the future chapters there will be original scenes (not in the manga), a few more OC's, more character development, original lines, and better fight scenes so stay tuned. ;)**

**Lacy's out!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a new chapter. I am merging with the account 'Talk Dirty Ta Meh' so future chapters to this story will be on that account. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
